User blog:Edwin Shade 2/Thoughts On The Recent Block
Earlier today, I found out Edwin Shade 2 had been blocked on the Googology Wikia. This blog post won't be a repeal to the ban however, because that would be begging and subsequently a weak thing to do. I think making the best of your circumstances is key. Firstly, what was the block notice precisely? Well here it is, from here: Cloudy claimed I "didn't get better" - but when you look at the evidence, it just isn't... true! *I've made this wikia for the explicit purpose of testing out googological functions and wikia features. And it's going to stay that way. Why, here and here can be observed the fruits of my desire to further my own mathematical interest. Soon, I'll be farther in numerical comprehension than I ever was before, as I'm planning to delve into BMS and N-Primitive fairly soon. *If we're going to talk about being "better", then let's look at things objectively. Cloudy176, an admin and bureaucrat on the Googology Wikia, has made 18,664 edits, calling himself the "launcher of a thousand edits". This is a commendable feat and a measure of respect must be paid someone of that caliber. But the simple truth is that I've made 23,814 edits, combined from the aggregate sum of all accounts. This is over 5,000 edits higher than Cloudy's current total, even factoring in his alts such as CloudyGirl671. The fraction of these 23,814 edits that were of a vandalistic nature is negligible, meaning that ever since I joined the wikia I've been getting nothing but better! You may not trust me, but looking at the numbers, my impact is undeniable. Even though only a little over 1,100 mainspace edits were made out of 16,340 on my Edwin Shade account, that is still a good contribution to be proud of. So I guess in moving forwards, this is a reaffirmation of this blog post, where I said I'd never give up. I'm still going to make new numbers, new notations, and keep showing I'm inevitably improving. The best revenge is to be the best, which is what I'll strive towards even though the probability of creating the largest googolism is exceedingly low. Really though, I want to have fun, for deep down I know being the best isn't the most important. Buuuuuuuut it doesn't hurt either. In Conclusion Being banned on the main wikia is an obstacle that might be a blessing in diguise. At first, it was annoying. But then, when I realized this freed up my time to devoting my energy to a place I could fully control and make the best of the way I wanted to, I realized that this was actually a good thing! Honestly, for both me and probably others, as the stigma associated with the name Edwin Shade isn't really going to go away. It is here therefore I've decided to start working anew, in what I call a "marble wiki". For just as you can hold up a marble in the light, and see the inside of it flicker and shift like the stars hundreds of light years away, so too this wikia is very small in the grand scheme of things, but will be a microcosm in and of itself. I also hold no bad feelings towards Cloudy176 for blocking me. He is a good contributor to the Googology Wikia who has remained patient through it all. With that, I'll go back to doing mathematics now. Peace to anyone reading this. Category:Blog posts